The gangs letters to us
by SchlauMausi
Summary: The gang has read fanfiction and now they re angry !Look what they have to say
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi this is my first story YAY!**

**Summary: Just an annoyed gang giving their opinion …**

**Disclaimer: I don´t think anyone looks like Dan except him Hey look I am his twin ha ha got you …No ?Awe man ! So I guess I don't own Victorious in any way**

Dear fan fiction/YouTube writers

Please you guys are ridiculous

You pair me with Beck? Really Jade is much more harmless in your story .It's your fault that Jade almost killed me!

You pair me with Andre? Really there is nothing between us. Just because he was the one who brought me into the school doesn't mean he loves me or I love him

You pair me with Robbie? Really he does have a crush on me but just because the drive by exercise with him makes you all think that I am in love with him you guys!

You pair me with JADE? What the fridge? Oh no shed kill me before the relationship even started! And really you think that would be exciting! She hates me

You pair me with CAT? She is only my best friend and what the fridge again?

Love, Tori oh wait NO LOVE FOR YOU GUYS!

**I hope you enjoined!**

** Please review and tell me who you want on the next chapter**


	2. Andre s letter

**The second chapter is up!Thank you to guest who reviewed**

**Summary: Just an annoyed gang giving their opinion …**

**Disclaimer: Just saying I´m not Dan Schneider**

Dear fan fiction writers/wazzbags

You guys are crazy chizz eaters

So first you pair me with Tori?

No guys, really it´s the same reason what Tori said ,only because I got her in this school doesn't mean I´m in love with her I´m just her best guy friend okay ?

Then you pair me with Jade?

Just because I once had this crush on her doesn't mean I´m still in Love with her well many of you just do this so Jade and I aren´t single when you get Bori and Cabbie I appreciate that and I´m sure Jade does too but we are not made for each other I realized that when I saw her and Beck together so you better stop pairing us she almost killed me when she read one of the Jandre stories and that I had a crush on her so wazz you forever I hope you won't write that anymore because you think of poor me you better !Wazz off and stay away from me okay ?

And at last you pair me with Cat?

We only have a really great friendship and I only call her little red .But she´s cute .Don´t get this wrong I only like her as a friend !

Your hater

Andre

**Did you like this one ?**


	3. Jade s letter

**The third chapter is up**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Summary: Just an annoyed gang giving their opinion …**

**Disclaimer: **

** : Identify yourself.**

**Me:Schlaumausi**

**Fan fiction: You don´t own Victorious**

Dear fan fiction writers or should I say dead fan fiction writers

Stop writing. You suck at this. And when I mean stop writing then I mean STOP WRITING!

Pairing me with Beck? I know I shouldn´t be angry at this but I am because you make me a pink sparkling fairy! Only some of you are okay so please could you stop writing?

Pairing me with Andre ? He doesen´t even have a crush on me so stop writing .What is this

…Considering he had an crush on her…

What?But it says HAD ! Yeah had had had !

Pairing me with Robbie ? No chizz but why would I ever go out with him? Cat would go out with him not me

Pairing me with Vega ?Vega really I almot killed her every episode and there was oner story where we had kids ….eeew !But if we have then I hope it look like me not like Vega eewww!There is no way !I´ll kill her twice before the relationship would have even started !

Pairing me with Cat ! I´m just her best friend

Didn´t ever write the L word

Jade

What words do I say ? What does the f word and the s word mean

I only know wazz chizz and fridge

**If you like this ojne then review !(clap clap) if you liked this one then review(clap clap)**


	4. Beck's Letter

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait and thanks for the many reviews!**

**Disclaimer:No uh I won't say it!Fine...I don't own Victorious!**

This kills me to write on Iphone ! And sorry I can't turn the underline off

Dear fanfiction writers

I don't want you writing!

Please just once !I read this story where I made fun of Tori because she tried to steal me from Jade!

First of all Tori isn't really mean so please shut the fridge up

Tori and I don't date !

Cat and I don't date

They're just both like sisters for me !And Jade only Jade is my grlfriend!And she isn't anything like something that sounds like emotional or sweet!

I like you so much that I even don't hate but STRONGLY DISKLIKE YOU!


End file.
